Time Leap
by MusicMagicMurder
Summary: Serenity takes on two mysterious passengers. AU Sarah/Cameron, Mal/Inara, Kaylee/Simon
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I know this story is super long but i just couldn't resist. Was supposed to be for the International Day of Femslash yesterday, but didn't finish it in time. Tell me what you think, no flames please.**

**Title:**** Time Leap**

**Fandom:**** A 'Firefly'/'Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles' Crossover**

**Author:**** Willow's Girl (AKA Musical'n'MagicFreak/AdrienneMichellleHudgens)**

**Notes:**** Story starts a week after The BDM Serenity and two years after the T:SCC series finale**

**Summary:**** Serenity takes on two mysterious passengers.**

**Rating: Mature (NC-17) for sexual content, brief language, and sexual humor**

**Chapter 1**

**November 15, 2518 **

**4:48**

**Serenity**

_Creak. Creak. Crrreeeaaakkk._

"Kaylee, what was that?" The mechanic looked up at her captain with innocent eyes and a grease-stained face. She had been fiddling with something under the engine that he couldn't see and was surprised to see him. Nevertheless, the man wasn't going to be diverted. Captain Malcolm Reynolds knew when his ship was hurting, and when Serenity made sounds like that, he got worried.

"Serenity not feelin' too well Cap'n. She's aching from all the travelin' we've been doin'."

"But we just-"

"I know Cap'n. I don't understand it either. She ain't been talking to me much." She looked down sadly and despite the seriousness of the conversation, Mal couldn't help but smile. The way Kaylee spoke about her, no one outside the ship would have known Serenity wasn't a person. And oddly enough, he liked it that way.

He ran a rough hand through his cropped, dirty blonde hair and sighed heavily.

"Okay, you keep bustling about under there until you can name the problem. I'm going to go talk with Zoë and….just Zoë." She looked down again, possibly even more upset this time. They'd made a silent pact not to mention their passed on crew but sometimes not saying it hurt worse.

"'Kay Cap'n."

He turned away from the engine room's entryway. He passed the smiling young doctor on his way out. Simon was presumably on his way to see his girlfriend and Mal let him go silently for once. He was what Kaylee needed right then. _Thank god at least someone on this ship can be happy and in love for a moment. _He thought silently._ Thank god._

Quickly, his thoughts drifted back to his still grieving first mate and her late husband. She hid it well, but he had caught her crying in the other shuttle while the rest were sleeping. He figured it be best if he pretended he didn't see but every time he looked at her, every time she straightened up and put on a tight smile, he saw the grieving widow in the empty shuttle.

Pushing the images of the vulnerable female to the far reaches of his mind, he stepped into the kitchen/dining area and saw the other woman that was almost often on his mind.

"Inara. Wasn't expecting to see you 'bout this late at night." She smiled up at him from the table she been studying.

"Couldn't sleep." She didn't have to explain why, he knew. They all had bad nights. You just couldn't unsee what they had. It scarred them and even the most hardened of them wasn't unscarred

There was a bit of awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say.

"Kaylee says we might have to land before we were planning." Inara gave a soft smile.

"Serenity's just as tired as the rest of us, I suppose." He nodded carefully.

"I should probably go talk to Zoë bout it though, see how far we are from civilization." After fixing Serenity and his crew, they'd buried their friends on Haven, in memory of the ones they couldn't. She stood and pushed her chair in delicately in.

"Actually, I believe River took over a little while ago. Zoë got a little sick." He must have looked worried because Inara chuckled. "Nothing serious Simon says, just a little stomach bug. Should be over in a day or so."

"Well, I'll check with River and maybe stop in on Zoë too anyways. Just to see if I can help." Inara's smile grew bigger.

"You know Captain; you just might have a heart in that chest of yours." Then with that, she turned and slinked away in that graceful manner of hers that made men pleasantly uncomfortable.

**October 12, 2010**

**1:13**

**Los Angeles, California**

_Just trust me_. That seemed to be Cameron's catchphrase these days. Each time Sarah had a question, her answer was always the same –_just trust me_. Normally, Sarah wouldn't have. She was a machine, something Sarah had hated and fought her entire life. Nevertheless, Cameron was there, humans weren't. Two years with just each other kept Sarah reasonable and Cameron somewhat civilized. After John had left to the future with John Henry and Catherine Weaver, the police had been hunting her down for the 'kidnapping' of Savannah and Catherine Weaver, the murder of James Ellison, and they probably thought she had something to do with McDonald's temporary power down. Cameron kept her on safe. They didn't run, the police had less resources than Skynet did and it would take them forever to find out she wasn't were they were looking.

Now, Cameron's trust worthy, golden-brown eyes caught her own as she took the terminator's hand. She was led into the empty room of the ranch house they had been living the past year. It held machine parts Sarah could not recognize in her weary haze. Since they weren't direct Skynet targets anymore, Sarah had taken to sleeping through most nights.

"Just trust me." Cameron mumbled, pushing buttons that Sarah couldn't see. Then she couldn't see anything at all.

**November 3, 2518**

**24:16**

**Whittier (?)**

Her body felt like she was nude on top of a moving train in Alaska. Sarah shivered. Cold air hit her body in some unusual places as she cautiously opened her eyes. She _was_ nude –again. Cameron was too but the terminator didn't seem fazed by it all. In fact, she was already up and moving, looking around for something.

It took Sarah a moment to get used to the dark. Her eyes adjusted but she still couldn't recognize where they were. She could feel the uneven ground between her numbing toes and there was a sort of energy surrounding the crater they stood in. They had time traveled!

"Cam…Cameron where…where are we?" Her protector turned to her and Sarah couldn't help but look over the girl's naked form. Even in the dark, she looked like a twenty-something human female. She coiled away, tears burning her eyes. Cameron reminded her too much of John.

"I'm not sure. But I can tell you _when_ we are." She let Sarah take this in a moment. "We are in the year 2518." She said it which such indifference it made Sarah's stomach lurch. Cameron didn't notice. She continued. "I think it may be the planet 'Whittier' by its texture and temperature but I won't know for sure until we've reached-"

"Cameron, slow down. Please. I can't follow your train of thought while I'm freezing my ass off." Her voice was a mixture of weariness, anger, and fear. Standing up on wobbly limbs, she made her way to the girl.

"Can you walk?" Cameron's tone was now full of concern and worry. "We must hurry to shelter before you get a cold." She had been this way ever since John left for the future. Sarah had fallen into an extremely deep depression and without Cameron; she would have been dead by now, either by police firing squad or terminator. And while Sarah was much better now, Cameron still had not lost the 'caring wife' qualities.

Sarah nodded gently, still shaking from the cold of the night. She began following Cameron.

**November 3, 2518**

**24:22**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

They soon found a deserted cottage. It was secluded; Cameron told her woods sheltered it on a forty-mile radius. That was all the information she'd supplied, leaving Sarah to follow her into the unlocked cabin. They'd found a fully stocked place, complete with clothes, food, even a futuristic television.

"Cameron, we shouldn't be here." Sarah said as she did up her shirt buttons. She was fully dressed while Cameron stood in a bra and jeans. The place was filled with food and various clothing items and she didn't feel decent knowing this was someone's home. Even 508 years later, Cameron had little value for human privacy. "Someone lives here." Cameron looked up, hands resting on jutting hips as she tied up her belt. This drew Sarah's attention back to her body; only this time as she stared on, the girl did not remind her _anything _of her son. Thankfully, Cameron's determined voice brought her back from her naughty thoughts.

"Yes. We do." She paused, for a reason Sarah was unsure. "I put these things here. John, future John, told me to set up a safe house here before coming to you two." Sarah's eyes widened.

"He knew? He knew something was going to happen to him?" Cameron looked away a moment, almost guiltily. Anger surged though Sarah, Cameron had no right to fake emotion, especially at this moment. She sat on the bed and placed her hands on the night table.

"No. However, he knew that he could not stop Judgment Day. For that reason, he made me promise to bring you _two_ here a month before it started." Anger crossed Sarah's features and her hands gripped the sides of the table.

"Judgment Day is in April 2011. We left in months before..."Again, Cameron looked guilty and Sarah almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"I…I feared Judgment Day is closer than we think, because of John's trip to the future. The Turk was not destroyed and I panicked-"Sarah interrupted angrily, standing up.

"You're a machine. You don't _fear_, you don't feel!" Cameron stood up mutely. She knew it was best to let Sarah calm down on her own but her outburst might draw some severely unwanted attention to the otherwise deserted cabin.

"Sarah you have to understand-" Sarah pushed her, not caring the _robot _was dressed or not. Cameron, not expecting this, fell back. She got up as Sarah continued to yell.

"Understand what? You're not a person, you are a _robot, _and you don't know anything_._" She pushed Cameron again, this time against the wall. Cameron grabbed her hands as they went to push again. Her eyes were harsh and struggled not to break Sarah's arms. "Let me go."

"No." Her voice was as violent and challenging as Sarah's was. There was something oddly human to it. "I will no longer be your punching bag. I cannot always override my body's resistance program. I _will_ hurt you if you continue to fight me." Sarah dropped her hands; her eyes still trained Cameron's. "Listen. I am a cybernetic organism. I am sentient. I have feelings; I develop and learn just as a human. I feel. I learn. _I am real_." She turned, grabbed her shirt from the atop dresser, and stalked away, disappearing into the bathroom.

**November 3, 2518**

**24:36**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

There were two bedrooms each with a queen size bed and thick blankets. There was a dresser of men's clothing in one of the rooms. Sarah realized that Cameron hadn't known about John's sudden departure. She wondered if she should apologize. Cameron hadn't spoken another word to her since their fight.

"You should sleep." Cameron said behind her. Sarah turned to her. "We may need to rise early. I need to locate some things and you shouldn't be here by yourself." She left without another glance at Sarah.

Sarah undressed and climbed into bed but she was not able to sleep. Ever since John had left, Cameron had slept in the same bed with her, to remind her that she wasn't alone. Around an hour later, she slipped back out of bed and wrapped a robe around her.

Cameron sat at the dining table, with some sort of tiny computer. She was tapping the screen erratically with sort of stylus, her face stoic. It reminded Sarah of a Blackberry, only slightly larger. She supposed technology had gotten more advance since the destruction of Earth. This brought Sarah to a standstill. Cameron had not had a chance to explain about the actual Judgment Day that took place, nor how they were living on a planet that was not Earth.

Cameron looked up at her, her brown eyes blank. "I thought I told you to sleep." Her tone was accusatory and Sarah felt anger sizzle up inside of her but she doused it. She took a breath, willing herself not to cause another fight.

"You never explained about all of this. About J-Day, where we are, what happened after…after Skynet went live? Who won?" Cameron set down the wooden pen.

"No one, really. Each side had their strong points of the…war but Earth was destroyed in the end. This might explain a few things." She picked up the pen and tapped the screen of the computer. "Read."

An automated woman voice began out of the computer. Sarah listened quietly.

"Earth-That-Was could no longer sustain our numbers, we were so many. We found a new galaxy, dozens of planets and hundreds of moons. Each one terra-formed – a process taking decades- to support human life. To be new Earths. The Central Planets were the first settled and are the most advanced, embodying civilization at its peak. Life out on the outer planets is much more primitive, and difficult. The Central Planets formed the Alliance, so everyone can enjoy comfort and enlightenment of true civilization. _Stop_." Sarah looked up, eyes wide. She was silent for a while, having much trouble taking this in. Cameron motioned at the computer.

"This is what they say happened. Their information is incorrect. Earth's resources were worn-out during the fight between Skynet and the Resistance. In addition, the outer plants are not all so bad. The Alliance is much like the government of the United States. They want power and control over everything, and these people would not give it to them. They took over the rim planets but the Alliance still controls them to a lesser degree."

Sarah took an uneven breath."So, the war never really ended?"

"It never really does. You win one, someone starts another." Cameron honestly replied.

"So I lost John for nothing? He left us for nothing?"She questioned tearfully.

"No. If he had not led them, Skynet would own these planets instead. And the human race would be terminated."

"So why are we here? Why now?" Cameron looked away.

"You should sleep. It's late." Sarah quietly wondered when Cameron had learned to dodge questions as they stood. When they reached the bedrooms, Sarah silently pulled Cameron in with her.

"I'm not tired." She captured Cameron's lips and led her to bed.

**November 3, 2518**

**2:49**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

Cameron slipped out of the bed once Sarah had fallen asleep. She knew from experience that it didn't please Sarah to see her when she awoke. Her studies of the human race led her to believe Sarah liked to believe it never happened, because she regretted it. But for Cameron, it was completely different. She remembered every inch of Sarah's body, every scar, every noise she made during their time together. And it hurt when Sarah chose not to do the same. But her primary mission was to keep Sarah Connor safe, even 508 years in the future. And if that meant being used sexually, Cameron was sure she could stand it a little longer.

Hours later, after a thorough scrubbing, Sarah wandered into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes and coffee wafted to her, furthering her dark mood. She wasn't quite sure why the sight of Cameron after one of their long, amazing nights together upset her so much but she didn't look into it too hard. She sat at the table grumpily, glaring at the breakfast in front of her.

"I thought I told you not to do this anymore. I'm an adult, I can cook for myself." Sarah watched as Cameron's face shifted, matching her own angry expression.

"We did not have time to wait for you to burn food. We have to get to town soon." Cameron snapped. Sarah stared curiously at her, words failing her for the moment. It was one thing for Cameron to imitate human emotions but the girl—the machine seemed genuinely upset. She took a breath and steeled herself.

"What do we need to go to town for?" Cameron began cleaning up the kitchen, her back to Sarah.

"Clothing for one. You are much smaller than I predicted. Also, I need to check on some things." She glanced over her shoulder. "_Eat_. It is a long walk and I do not wish to carry you, should you faint." Again, Sarah could only stare in response. However, she did recover long enough to stick a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

**November 3, 2518**

**12:42**

**Caen Woods, Whittier**

Cameron had been right. It took the pair about twenty minutes just to get clear of the woods, then another fifteen to get to the edge of civilization. The entire time, Cameron was instructing Sarah on her behavior.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Try not to look surprised at anything that goes on." Sarah glared over at her.

"There something that's going to surprise me?"

"Yes Sarah." Her tone was condescending, as if speaking to a child. "We are 500 years into the future. Technology is quite advanced, as is civilization. At least, on most planets." There was silence for a few moments. Sarah soon grew bored and tried to make conversation with what she assumed would be safe territory.

"So, I'm expecting hovercrafts and robot servants, like the 'Jetsons'." Cameron didn't respond and Sarah sighed. "The 'Jetsons' is an old television show-"

"I know who the 'Jetsons' are. No. There will not be any '_robot servants'_. But the idea of hovercrafts is possible. There are little to no cars, many people travel by foot or spaceship for larger distances. Also, you shouldn't stray from me or touch anything. Holograms are very common on this planet and you will draw attention to us should you fall through a window that isn't there."

More silence fell upon them as they walked on, Sarah pondering Cameron's words and Cameron pondering Sarah.

**November 3, 2518**

**13:05**

**Jamestown, Whittier**

The sight of the small, busy town shocked Sarah. Cameron had failed to mention that this planet was full of… cowboys. Boys in heavy rodeo hats and vests. Many had guns, none of which were concealed in anyway. Horses walked among them, led by young men. She bit back the joke that was forming in her throat when she realized she had lost Cameron in the crowd. Or rather, Cameron had lost Sarah.

She scanned the crowds in a frenzied haze of emotion. But she didn't see her. How far could Cameron have gone in those few seconds?

It had been such a long time since Sarah had been on her own, doing anything except showering. She began to have trouble breathing. She made her way to a nearby bench to calm herself down. When she could breathe again, Sarah cursed herself for wasting a panic attack on a machine, of all things.

A shadow fell over her before she could think what to do next.

"Do I have to make you hold my hand?" Cameron's face was pinched, a mixture of worry and anger. "I specifically told you to stay with me." Sarah was too shocked to yell at her. Cameron was scolding her!

"I'm sorry?" Cameron's face didn't ease but she held out her hand.

"Yes you are. Now take my hand, I do not wish to lose you again. It was an unpleasant experience." She sounded like Sarah, each time she got angry with John for not paying attention to her warnings and getting hurt. Her stomach curled with longing and revulsion.

The rest of the trip was quite uneventful, Cameron made sure of that. They went to several clothing stores, each one taking longer than the last.

Sarah seemed to channel six-year-old John as she complained whenever Cameron found some other store they needed to enter.

"How much crap are we gonna get?" Cameron turned to her, and in a true motherly fashion, she relied with a gentle yet firm tone.

"Until I'm sure we won't need to come back for anymore _crap_." When Cameron turned back to the canned foods, Sarah smirked.

She was unsure why, but she smirked all the way from the food store and back to the cabin.

**November 3, 2518**

**15:38**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

Silence.

That was all Cameron heard as she opened the door to their cabin, carrying several bags in her tiny hands. A brief heat scan also confirmed that the house was empty to any of their enemies.

"Enemies? We have enemies?" Sarah's startled voice jostled Cameron out of her thoughts.

"What?" Sarah raised a tired eyebrow. She set her bad down on the countertop.

"You just said 'My sensors tell me that the house is free of any enemies." Cameron couldn't remember speaking aloud, but kept her face void of betraying emotions. She promised to run a full scan of her CPU while Sarah slept that night. For their safety, nothing could be wrong with Cameron at this crucial point in Sarah's life.

"Hmm." Cameron turned to begin putting some cans in the cabinet. Sarah knew better than to push the girl again so she began rifling through the bags for things to put away. She came across a bundle of books, all in Chinese.

"Girlie, since when do you read Chinese books?" Cameron glanced at her, before continuing with her task. After a beat, she answered.

"I don't. They're yours. Chinese and English are the primary languages used on most planets. You must learn a sufficient amount before I allow you to venture out alone."

"What's this? The Karate Kid?" Cameron froze, her body going tense. She prepared herself for another battle with Sarah. "What am I, your grasshopper now?" Though her tone suggested anger, Sarah's lips held a playful smile and Cameron relaxed slightly.

"No, I just…I want you to be safe." There was quiet as they held each other's gaze, both unmoving. A can toppled off the shelf and Sarah broke the connection. Cameron bent over to pick it up. When she looked up again, Sarah had a deep scowl on her face. Their moment was gone.

**November 15, 2518 **

**9:13**

**Serenity**

River, Simon's sister and Serenity's spur-of-the-moment pilot plotted a course for Whittier. They would arrive within a day or so, she'd told Mal. He only hoped Serenity would last that long.

After that, he had gone to see Zoë.

"_**Q**__**ǐ**__**ngjìn**__." She replied weakly from inside her quarters .He opened the door and climbed down the ladder. When Mal reached the bottom of the rung, he saw his first mate, hunched over her lavatory._

"_Zoë…"_

"_I'm fine, sir." She smiled weakly at him, but she clutched her stomach tightly._

"_Did the doctor give you anything for the…puking and whatnot?"_

"_No, sir. Not much he could do." She looked ready to blow again._

"_Well, I wanted to let you know we're docking on Whittier for a spell, maybe pick up a passenger or two. Just enough to get Serenity feeling better." Zoë nodded, she was all business, even hunched over a toilet. "You sure I shouldn't get the doctor down here?"_

"_**Fang xin**__, I'll be fine." And she turned away and finished throwing up her dinner._

"_Okay, I'm going to leave you to it."_

"_Sir. Could you…could you stay a moment? There's something I need to say."_

Now, he sat in the vacant shuttle, and Mal knew right then exactly what Zoë had felt when she'd been in here. Alone, desperate. And in that moment, he knew he would have to do everything he could to get more money on the ship. For Serenity, for his crew, for his _family_.

**November 16, 2518 **

**13:13**

**Serenity**

"How much longer, little Albatross?" River looked up at him from the control panel. She never sat in Wash's pilot seat, but she'd taken his little dinosaurs and placed them all over the ship. 'So Wash would always be with them.' She'd explained. Zoë had tearfully hugged her that day and River never sat in Wash's chair as a courtesy to Zoë's memories of Wash. And ghosts, but Mal and Zoë chose to ignore that one.

"We should reach Whittier at 1600 hours, Mal." Then she cocked her head. "Sir? Captain?" Mal smiled gently at the seventeen-year-old genius. She was much, much better after the Miranda calamity. She was still a reader, of course.

"For you, Albatross, anything's fine." He took the helm and she turned to leave the bridge. He could practically hear the cunning smirk covering her face.

"Okay, Malcolm." Mal smiled. These women were going to be the death of him. Somehow, he didn't seem to mind too much.

**November 3, 2518**

**18:55**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

"Excellent Sarah!" Sarah raised a wry eyebrow at Cameron's excitement. Across the table, Cameron looked sheepish and blushed. "Sorry. You're just… you will be speaking flawless Chinese in no time." There were books and notepads littering the counter. They'd been at this three hours and Sarah could already hold a conversation about the weather with the girl.

"Cam, I know Japanese. Chinese isn't much harder than that." Cameron cocked her head, curious. "What now?"

"You called me Cam." Sarah heard the wonder in the terminator's voice and tried to mask her surprise. Something was going on with the robot.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." Cameron didn't lower her head, nor adjust her tone.

"No. I like it." This time, Sarah blushed and ducked her head. When she brought it up, she took one of Cameron's hands into her own.

"And I like this." Cameron managed to look even more confused and Sarah flustered slightly under her gaze. "Us. Not arguing, acting somewhat normal, and not trying to kill each other…should I keep going on?"

"No. I enjoy it too Sarah. You're much prettier when you're not yelling." All thought in Sarah's brain disappeared as she leaned into the table and kissed the smirking _cybernetic organism_.

Now they had something else to enjoy.

**November 16, 2518 **

**13:23**

**Serenity**

"Mei-Mei, slow down!" Inara giggled as Kaylee rushed into her shuttle excitedly. Inara sat her cooling tea down and sat on the couch. She motioned for Kaylee to do so as well.

"'Nara, guess what?" Inara smirked knowingly but played dumb.

"Hmm. I don't know." Kaylee looked ready to burst when they heard the shuttle door open and close. River, barefoot of course, stepped gracefully into Inara's shuttle and sat on the floor between them. She smiled up at Inara.

"She and Simon had sex. Loud sex. Twice." Kaylee blushed brightly and Inara laughed.

"How did you know?" River's smile faltered slightly, and turned into a smirk.

"I saw you." Kaylee looked stricken. River hadn't admitted to hearing or seeing thoughts and feelings that weren't her own since 'Miranda'.

"Not in my mind. On the deck. You and Simon were _supposed_ to be working." Kaylee's face blushed brighter.

"And you watched?" Inara questioned. River was a wonderful girl, but sometimes too curious.

"Only for a little while. It was very educational." Kaylee blanched at the thought of Simon's younger sister watching them at their most intimate times.

"But how did you know we had sex twice if you didn't watch?" River smirk grew even more mischievous.

"It was very loud sex."Kaylee reddened further from embarrassment. She ducked her head into a pillow when Inara nodded in agreement. She'd heard Kaylee's passionate cries from the engine room all the way

"Oh my god. Does everyone know?" The door opened once more and Mal entered.

"Apparently not, 'cause I ain't got no idea why my mechanic is having girl talk while she's supposed to be fixin' my boat." Inara looked disapprovingly at him and he shrunk back a little. That woman could make the devil feel bad about himself.

"Sorry, Cap'n. I got a little busy." Though she was embarrassed, Kaylee was not above innuendo. River giggled childishly and Inara held back her own smile. Kaylee winked at them before running out to finish off her orders.

"What don't I know?" Inara smirked and River had to roll her eyes. Sometimes, the man walked into traps just way to easily.

"Too much to say." He scowled playfully her.

"I meant about Kaylee. Ain't ever seen her blush so hard. Even that time Jayne-"Inara shook her head and tossed it at River. Her eyes were clear: However smart the girl may be, she was not ready for one of Jayne's drunken moments.

"'S okay, I expect she knows anyways. Jayne ain't the most subtle 'bout things. Now, you gonna tell me why got Kaylee looking like a tomato?" Inara smiled at him and River slipped out unnoticed, no longer caring for the conversation.

"Yes, we were talking about her night with Simon." Mal turned an even brighter red than Kaylee.

"You best be talking about that fine meal he prepared her." Inara gust continued to smirk but didn't change her answer. "_W__ǒ__de tiān!_ I can't know that! Why do I ask you guys these things?"

"_Bàoqiàn_." She apologized although the smirk on her face told him she wasn't sorry in the least. "Now, I believe I've told you a million times over again, not to enter my shuttle without my permission?"

**!LEMON ALERT!**

**November 3, 2518**

**19:07**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

The small kisses they'd started with quickly turned into hard passionate ones, until Sarah had to pull back for a breath. Somehow, they found themselves pressed against Sarah's bedroom door. Cameron opened it while Sarah took a breather.

Cameron pulled Sarah into another kiss a moment later. Cameron pulled the shirt up Sarah's body then helped her lift it over her head. "God, Cameron." Sarah moaned.

They helped each other undress while separating as little as they could handle. Sarah walked Cameron backwards until she ran into the bed. Sarah pushed a little more and Cameron crawled backward to the top; Sarah inched with her, making sure never to break the kiss. Sarah straddled Cameron, her legs on either side of Cameron's hips, and her arms above Cameron's head. Sarah slowly moved the continuous kiss from Cameron's lips making a path down from her face to her neck. She edged down Cameron's body leaving kisses in her wake.

She cupped a breast in one hand, brought her lips to the toughened nipple, and kissed as much skin as she could reach. She pulled the hardening tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She released the nipple and sucked the skin on the inside of the breast into her mouth firmly, making sure to leave a mark. When she heard Cameron moan, she moved up a little and left another mark.

"Mine," Sarah said, "You belong to me now."

"Sarah, I've always been yours. You just didn't know." Sarah's heart melted along with the rest of her body as Cameron leaned up and kissed her fervently.

"Now I do. And I'm going to show you how well I treat my property." Sarah made her way further down Cameron's body, and swirled her tongue over the creamy skin.

She spread Cameron's legs apart gently, kissing her thighs, slowly. Cameron moaned and bucked her hips in pleasure and surprise when Sarah entered her warmth with a gentle finger. She sucked Cameron's clit and fingered her slowly.

Cameron's CPU went haywire and her vision went hazy, and for a split second, she worried. Then Sarah sped up her ministrations on her bundle of nerves and she couldn't be troubled about anything. Sarah slipped two more fingers and Cameron let out a series of moans that made Sarah speed up even more.

"Come on, Cam, cum for me." She flicked her tongue across the sensitive flesh and increased her pace again.

Suddenly Cameron shut her eyes and her head flew back. "Oh my…Sarah ….yes…"

Cameron went silent as her body shook with orgasm. Sarah pulled her fingers free and licked them clean as she crawled back up the sweat-slicked body under her. Cameron opened her eyes and found Sarah looking down on her. Sarah leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cameron flipped them over so she was on top.

"My turn."

Sarah's orgasm came and went quickly but she had a feeling their night was only beginning.

**November 16, 2518 **

**15:55**

**Serenity**

"Everybody, strap-in, we're 'bout to have another rickety landing." Mal warned his crew through the com on the bridge. Zoë was feeling much better and sent River away so she could land Serenity safely, in the memory of her husband. Of course, what they planned, and what actually happened were two entirely different things.

Serenity bucked violently and Mal swore as he bumped his head against the wall.

"Zoë… "He warned. She glanced back at him from Wash's pilot chair. The ship continued to buck and jolt furiously.

"Sorry sir. But you flying around the room is very distracting." The bridge door opened and River, barefoot of course, wandered inside. She had a blank look on her face and Mal's hand instinctively reached for his gun.

"River honey what are you-" She sat down in the other pilot seat. Serenity steadied almost immediately.

He and Zoë could only stare as the seventeen year old, landed the ship on Whittier with practiced ease.

She didn't look back at them once Serenity had settled, she simply stood and walked back out, calm as ever.

"Sir, neither offense to her nor the doctor, but she isn't right."Zoë looked like she wanted to shoot something and puke at the same time. Mal looked just as worried.

"Yeah, but she ain't tried to kill us in a while." Sensing that was the end to their very short conversation, Zoë stood shakily.

"If you'll excuse me now sir, I'm going to throw up my breakfast."

**November 16, 2518 **

**16:00**

**Serenity**

Mal opened the cargo bay doors and squinted into the light. Zoë, feeling much better, followed him off the ramp.

"Kaylee figure out what we need?" Zoë questioned as they surveyed the area. They had landed in an empty clearing, since Whittier didn't get many ships visiting, that was the best they had.

"Yup, she's afraid I won't get the right stuff so she and the doctor are going out on the Mule in a bit." Zoë sent him a mysterious grin. It was the first smile he'd seen pass her lips since Wash's death.

"I expect they'll be too busy to find anything." Mal gave Zoë a scathing glare. As far as he went, Kaylee's sex life was nonexistent.

"What is it with you women?" He mumbled, stepping back up the ramp to pack up the Mule in case they ran into trouble. Zoë didn't follow but continued talking.

"And Jayne?" Mal stopped a moment, thinking. The mercenary hadn't come out of his room since the funeral, except to eat with them, though Mal suspected he'd prefer to be in his bunk.

"Not sure if he's coming out. The doctor is gonna try an' convince him to get some air." Zoë snorted derisively. Mal grinned himself. "Told him if Jayne shoots him, it's his fault." They went quiet for a moment.

"Sir, do you know how long we're staying?" The mood sobered quickly. Truthfully, he didn't.

"As long as we need, I suppose. Need to stock up on food and med supplies. Also, I think we all need a moments rest. Collect our bearings. Maybe even get a decent, honorable job or two." He added nonchalantly. He heard Zoë come up behind him and rest a hand on his sagging shoulder. He paused his work of placing a handgun under the seat.

"Mal, you don't have to-" At that moment, Kaylee and River came rushing down the stairs, giggling, while Simon and Inara walked a slower, more graceful pace. Zoë snatched her hand back and Inara raised a delicate eyebrow at them.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call him anything but Sir or Captain." Simon commented causally. Kaylee grinned at them and River laughed again.

"Yeah, Cap'n. Something you want to tell us?" Kaylee teased. Inara's heart froze, fearing their answer.

"Oh, Zoë and I thought you had such good taste." She teased, hiding her sadness. The girls giggled once more, this time everyone following their suit, and climbed into the Mule. Inara's breathed a grateful sigh when they didn't comment further. She started to follow Simon and the girls onto the Mule.

"Whoa-oh. And where do you think you're going?" Mal asked her, surprise covering his face.

"To town, Simon needs-"

"You can't go to town dressed like that." She glanced down at her red and gold silk gown with a matching wrap and parasol. "Don't you have normal clothes?" She opened her mouth, and Zoë stepped in before she could tell him off.

"Sir, she' fine. Besides, the doctor looks just as rich. You gonna make him change too?" Mal's mouth dropped. Zoë hardly ever took Inara's side.

"But…she…" He finally gave up, too defeated for words. Inara tossed Zoë a thankful grin, before climbing into the Mule.

Inara tossed a triumphant smile at him once she was safely inside. "Careful Mal, green isn't a very good color on you."

Over the Mule's engine, he heard Kaylee's infectious laughter. He turned to Zoë once the Mule was out of sight.

"Sorry sir. You were looking for trouble, had to step in somehow."

"But you couldn't of took my side?"

**November 16, 2518 **

**Same Time**

**Lilith Cabin, Whittier**

Sarah's body was sticky with sweat and much more as she rolled off Cameron's body and back onto her side of the bed. 13 days had passed since she and Cameron had settled together and she was sure she'd only been out of bed a few times. Other than showers, bathroom breaks, and fresh air, Cameron and her spent every other minute in bed. Cameron made food, they'd perfected Sarah's Chinese, and they had a lot more sex. Sarah had never been so spent in her life. Fighting terminators daily was nowhere near as hard as keeping one sexually sated. Her legs felt like jelly and her brain was even worse. On top of all that, a heat wave had taken over the planet a day ago and Sarah could feel herself attached to the mattress below her. A hand snaked around her waist and tickled her side gently.

"Cameron, we should get out of bed before we melt together." Cameron's head popped up beside her and nuzzled her neck.

"That doesn't sound too bad." It was moments like these when Sarah forgot what Cameron was under all her creamy, salty skin.

"Cam, let's go for a walk. It's probably cooler outside anyways." Cameron sat up and stared blankly a moment and Sarah wondered if the terminator could really could tell the temperature from all the way inside their bedroom.

"It's not." Cameron replied, before burying her head back into Sarah's neck.

"Now for some reason I don't believe you." Sarah teased. She gently pushed the girl back, before sliding out of bed. "Now, I'm taking a shower and leaving in ten minutes, with or without you." Cameron frowned before looking hopeful.

"Can I shower with you?"

Sarah chuckled lightly. "Ten minutes." She playfully warned.

**November 16, 2518 **

**16:25**

**Caen Woods, Whittier**

Sarah and Cameron stepped out of the cabin 25 minutes later, fully dressed. Cameron looked victorious and Sarah allowed a small smile to escape.

"See, fresh air. Much better." Cameron ignored her and wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist. "God Cameron, you really are a machine aren't you?" She was teasing, of course, but Cameron pulled back and started on the trail to town. Sarah had to jog to keep up. "Cameron, I was kidding."

"Oh." Cameron still didn't slow down. The despondent look on her face immediately damped Sarah's good mood. Two weeks of nothing but bliss and leave it to Cameron to piss her off after such amazing sex. And they had been making _such_ progress.

The long trip was silent the rest of the way and Sarah wondered if they were back to square one. At the edge of town, Cameron paused in front of her, spinning around so fast, almost knocking Sarah over. She hugged Sarah tightly.

"Cameron, what the hell?"Sarah was so surprised; she instinctively pushed the girl backwards.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Then she turned and began walking again. Sarah followed, slower this time. The _cybernetic organism_ confused her greatly.

Running, Sarah grabbed Cameron's hand and smiled softly at her. Cameron smiled back softly.

**November 16, 2518 **

**16:33**

**Jamestown, Whittier**

Kaylee and Simon's flirting was starting to exasperate Inara. They were adorable of course, but she was considerably jealous. It had taken them close to nine months to get together, while she'd wanted to be with Mal for almost a year or so now. Not that's something she would ever admit to. In addition to their nonstop cuteness, it was hot on the Mule and being so close to them, she could almost feel the extra heat radiating off their bodies.

"Why don't you two go look for parts while we get the medicine?" Inara wasn't the only one shocked when River spoke. She looked as irritable as Inara felt and Simon looked a little vexed. Afraid they would protest, Inara quickly sided with River.

"River's right. The less time we have to spend in this heat, the better." Kaylee nodded eagerly and pulled the Mule over, all the ready to have more alone time with her new beau. Simon looked even more apprehensive when River started out of the Mule.

"I'm not sure. What if you forget something?" River gave him the dirtiest glare she could muster, which was a scary sight.

"Simon, I think it's for the best. River doesn't seem to agree with the heat." Inara cautioned playfully, climbing out as well. He didn't have to be told anymore, he motioned for Kaylee to take them away to the junkyard while River and Inara quickly found Whittier's medical supply store.

Within moments of entering the supply store, River immediately began grabbing vials and things off shelves and shoving them into Inara's plastic basket.

"You must be very anxious to get back to the ship." River gave hearty sigh.

"Love them but they make me very tired." She offered another vial to Inara. "Happy for them." Inara knew her broken sentences had nothing to do with her state of mind, simply saving her breath. It really was too hot for full words. Despite this, Inara continued talking, until they left the store.

"We've been gone awhile. Do you think Kaylee and Simon are back yet?" When River didn't respond, Inara looked up from under her sunshade.

River stood off to her right side, staring blankly at a couple holding hands and laughing as they entered the town. Inara just assumed she was curious, as the couple was made up of two women, made a notion to talk to her later. She tugged River's arm but the girl's feet were firmly planet.

Suddenly, Inara couldn't breathe. One girl turned to them, and Inara saw what gave River pause. The girl, her dark, impassive eyes, the curve of her mouth, her familiar dancer's body. She looked so much like River.

The other woman, her partner, turned to see what had stopped her other half. Noticing River now, the two started their way towards Inara and River. River stirred and began pulling Inara away from them. Her wide, fearful eyes shook Inara to the core and they quickly made their way in the opposite direction of the approaching women.

Inara spotted Simon and Kaylee on the mule, headed for them. With graceful ease, River hopped inside the slowing Mule. Inara cursed herself inwardly for wearing such clothing. She lifted her hem, and Simon helped her up.

"Fast Kaylee. Got trouble." River ordered, watching the couple. They weren't running, not wanting to make a scene, but Inara was sure if they stayed a moment longer, they'd be upon them.

"Trouble?" Simon questioned fearfully as Kaylee powered the Mule, flooring it.

"Not to fret, we'll be back on Serenity before they even know we've gone." Kaylee boasted. "Now, everyone, hang on to something." They did so and Kaylee's words rang true as they left the stunned town behind.

**November 16, 2518 **

**17:14**

**Jamestown, Whittier**

Sarah growled angrily, as the women escaped on the hovercraft with whom she supposed were their friends. Cameron, surprisingly, looked just as pissed off.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Sarah wondered to her. Not that she really cared about the fancy looking one, the one who looked identical to Cameron interested her the most. "Did you have time to scan them or something?"

"I did but I'm not connected to the Alliance's system. There's no way to identify them." Cameron looked troubled a moment before turning back to Sarah, her eyes gleaming and the corners of her mouth upturned in a perfect smile. "I warned you getting out of bed was going to be a bad idea." Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Cameron took her hand and raised he eyes suggestively, pulling Sarah in the direction of the cabin.

"You were also right about the hovercrafts. Care to share more of you infinite wisdom?" Cameron smirked again.

"Yes. You will have many more orgasms tonight."

**November 16, 2518 **

**17:21**

**Serenity**

The ride back was silent, save for River's senseless mumblings to herself. Simon almost fell of the side of the Mule when she began rambling about killer robots sent to kill her.

Not until they were safely in the ship again could Inara begin to breathe easy.

"Now, would you mind explaining to us who we were running from?" Simon asked her, because River had huddled herself on the stairs. Mal thundered down the other set, with Zoë and Jayne following.

"Trouble? Didn't I tell you that outfit would get you bothered?" Inara glared at the Captain, for interrupting and being right.

"Actually, Mal, it wasn't my dress. It was…" She trailed off, glancing at he nearly catatonic girl on the stairs, not really sure whose fault it was. "Wasn't anyone's fault. Trouble just follows us."

"But _what _happened?" Simon looked ready to pull his hair out in frustration and Kaylee sidled up to him, ready to calm. Again, Inara glanced desperately at River, who probably knew more than she did.

"Wasn't real, wasn't real. Poser, come to kill. Not a friend. Only hurts." River sobbed. "KILL KILL KILL. Only orders she knows." Simon hurried over to her, comforting her. Everyone's faces held the same expression of fear and anguish.

"'Nara, what happened?" Kaylee approached softly, not to upset River again.

"I'm not sure. We were done with the shopping and River saw these girls. And one of them…" She held back a shiver. "One of them looked just like River. But she wasn't her." Inara added to River.

"One in the same. Made of clockwork, tick, tick, tick." River screamed again. "BOOM!"

"Still don't get why ya ran." Jayne grumbled, uncomfortable with being out of his bunk. "Sure one moon brain is enough, but maybe she just looked a bit like her. Ain't no reason for running." Again, everyone looked to Inara, sensing there was more to it.

"The girl, she saw River and they came towards us and River was so scared I just assumed…" Mal nodded to her.

"Sometimes assuming saves lives. Could be that girl was bad news." Inara smiled, still frazzled by the whole thing. "Still, I think we should get Serenity fixed up soon as possible, make sure we're gone before they come looking." He and Jayne began unloading the Mule and Simon carried River up the stairs to her room, followed by Kaylee and Inara.

While Jayne was preoccupied with his duties, Zoë shifted to Mal.

"Sir, before we leave, I think it's best we tell them before they find out some other way." He sighed, but agreed. If Zoë wanted them to know, who was he to argue.

**November 17, 2518 **

**09:21**

**Serenity**

The crew of Serenity stood in the cargo bay, preparing for whatever Zoë's announcement was. Inara was worried again, the last time the crew had gathered for this, she had learned the Mal had taken a wife that wasn't her.

"We just gonna stand here or you gonna talk?" Jayne grumbled. He was upset at being outside his room again. Mal glared heartily but looked at his second in command. She took a ragged breath and Mal placed a comforting arm around her, as if to stable her.

"Been in the war and on this ship so long, ain't got no real family. I suspect ya'll know I ain't the nicest woman in the 'verse. But I love you like my own kin." She grinned wryly at Jayne and Simon. "Even you two."

"We love you too Zoë." Kaylee sighed sweetly, ready to cry at Zoë's words.

"Don't tear up yet 'Lil Kaylee. Zoë ain't quite finished yet." Mal encouraged Zoë with a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Like I said, family. And you don't keep secrets from family. I'm pregnant." There was a stunned silence.

"Well say something!" Mal pushed. Still no one moved. Finally, River pushed herself off the floor and gave Zoë a big hug.

"It's a girl." Everyone was jolted out of their silence with Zoë's laughter.

"River!" Kaylee admonished. "What if Zoë wanted it to be a secret?"

"It's okay, it'll make buying stuff easier." Simon and Kaylee hugged her as well.

"Congratulations' Zoë. Wash would be very proud." Inara murmured as she hugged the tearful woman, glad that was her _only_ news.

"It is Wash's right?" Kaylee asked fearfully, staring at Mal's unusual proximity to Zoë. Noticing what she was looking at, Mal jumped away from his first mate.

"_Cái búshì_!" Zoë laughed. "I went to the Captain first to get his permission to stay aboard. He was real supportive." Inara let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You're staying?" Kaylee asked gleefully, rushing up to hug her again.

Suddenly, a knock came at the closed cargo bay doors. Mal lifted his pistol from his waist and Zoë and Jayne did the same. Inara watched as River backed into the shadows.

"Anyone expecting company?' Mal asked rhetorically, as he opened the cargo bay's doors and let down the ramp.

At the bottom, there stood the River look-a-like, Cameron and her partner, Sarah. While their stances were arresting, neither held a weapon of any sort. _Maybe they don't need one_, Inara felt herself think frightfully.

"Heard you were needing passengers. Well we need a ride." Cameron tough voice didn't sound much like River's soft one but it was close enough to scare them all, even Jayne.

"Listen, don't know who you two are but-"

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Connor. This is Cameron." The other one, Sarah spoke up.

"Just Cameron?" Zoë questioned impassively, still pointing her gun at the two.

"Cameron Phillips." Cameron answered, staring at the three guns pointed at them.

"You might want to put those away." Sarah told them. "We don't want any trouble. Just a ride." Mal nodded toward them and they raised their hands. Jayne quickly frisked them, for once not letting his hands linger. He reached into Cameron's pocket and pulled out a bag of coins, tossing it to Mal.

"They're clean." Jayne's voice was gruff but he was obviously scared of Cameron. Mal opened the bag and let Zoë peer inside. Off their looks, Inara could tell it was a lot of money. Zoë turned to River, who was inching towards her brother.

"What do you think, little Albatross? You trust them?" River glided closer to the girls. Fear was written on Sarah's face and she hoped Cameron could scan her threat level before she answered.

Suddenly River's face broke into a bright smile that scared Sarah even more, because she wore Cameron's face.

"Welcome to Serenity."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please review! Anxious to see what you all think!**

**-Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long, I was waiting for my beta to get back to me but that didn't work out, so from know on, I'll be just uploading it without getting it pre-read. If you guys know a beta who'd like to help me out, that be'd great. :).

-Annie

Anyways, here's the story.

**Previously on "Time Leap"...**

"_What do you think, little Albatross? You trust them?" River glided closer to the girls. Fear was written on Sarah's face and she hoped Cameron could scan her threat level before she answered._

_Suddenly River's face broke into a bright smile that scared Sarah even more, because she wore Cameron's face._

"_Welcome to Serenity."_

**Chapter 2**

**November 17, 2518**

**09:24**

**Serenity – Cargo Bay**

"Welcome to Serenity." Such sweet words, coming from such a sweet looking girl. Sarah wasn't too sure what to make of her. 'Albatross', the darker woman had called her. Cameron hadn't said anything since she introduced herself. At the moment, while the men carried their luggage into the cargo bay, Cameron was staring down the others. The younger one, in the overalls, looked terribly frightened and stood behind the woman Sarah had seen with 'Albatross' the day before. She was still dressed as if for an elegant party. It wasn't until the woman frowned at her did Sarah realize she'd been staring. She turned back to the dark woman.

She reminded Sarah a lot of Terissa Dyson, around the eyes. She had lost something, someone close to her recently but she obviously wasn't going to let that stop her from protect her 'family'. That was obviously what they were, a family fate had tossed together.

There was a grunt behind them and Sarah and Cameron turned to see the big man, Jayne he'd been called, practically dragging one of Cameron's bags. Sarah wondered what Cameron had put in the bag to make it so heavy. Cameron walked over to him and with graceful ease, lifted the bag up onto her shoulder and walked back next to Sarah.

Jayne stared at her for a moment, shock running across his face, before growling and turning back to help Mal and the doctor.

"Damn freak. Mal, why the hell are we bringin' more 'Crazies' onto the ship? Ain't one enough?" Jayne muttered, not so quietly, to Mal.

"Because we need the money and we need to figure why she looks so much like River. Also, do not refer to my sister as 'Crazy'." Simon glared darkly at Jayne before tossing one of the lighter bags at him. "Just because someone is smarter or stronger than you, does not make them a freak." He muttered, picking up the last bag, and following Mal and Jayne up the ramp.

"No but readin' minds and bein' all creepifyin' does." Jayne hissed, glaring right back.

"That's enough outta you two." Mal told them loudly, fed up with it. "I hear anymore bickering outta you two and I'm leaving both of ya here." He dropped a bag at Sarah's foot as River stared at him expectantly. "What's wrong, Albatross?"

She looked exasperated with him. She turned to Sarah and Cameron. "You'll have to excuse the Captain. No manners. Introductions to be made! I'm River Tam." She clapped her hands loudly and smiled brightly at Jayne. Her brother silently glared at her for divulging her name to such strangers. She ignored him of course.

He shuffled his feet self-conscientiously at her piercing gaze.

"Oh, um, I'm Jayne. Jayne Cobb." He was too far from them to shake hands as he figured they'd expect so he turned away and pretended to do something with their luggage.

Next to him, with a not so forced smile, Simon introduced himself. Next went Kaylee, then Inara. Inara did bow slightly but neither woman returned the welcoming gesture.

"I'm Captain Reynolds. This here is Serenity. My ship, my rules, _dong ma_?" Both girls recognized the phrase and they nodded their agreement,. "Good. First off, we won't be leaving this rock for another day or so, until my mechanic can get us nice and fixed. Every room on this ship is restricted, except the passenger dorms, the mess hall, and the lavatory. Other than that, unless you have one of my crew with you, then you stay put. Now, all these bags ain't gonna fit in your rooms, so you should just take out what you need for the next few hours. Next meal is at 18:00 but there are leftovers protein packets if you get hungry before then."

River grabbed Sarah's hand suddenly.

"Your rooms are this way." She tugged Sarah towards the passenger dorms, leaving Cameron no choice but to follow.

**November 17, 2518**

**18:12**

**Serenity – Mess Hall**

The crew of Serenity sat in the mess hall, eating dinner. With the money his new patrons had passed on to him, Mal had sent Kaylee and Simon back out for whatever Kaylee could stir up, and even some fine tasting wine. Their new passengers had declined the invitation to join them and that seemed to unsettle Mal even more. They had left Whittier as soon as and Kaylee had put the new parts in, despite their need for a rest. They were on their way towards Kaisa where work was promised and Cameron and Sarah had agreed to get off.

On his left sat Zoë. Next to her, Inara sat in Wash's empty seat. She had taken her dinner with them the last few nights to fill the space and silence. But there was still unbearable pain behind each story she told them and an empty space next to her, where Shepherd Book would have sat. Jayne sat at across from Mal, with River sitting quietly next to him on his right. Kaylee and Simon ate slowly beside her.

Tonight however, Inara had no stories to tell about her Training House days, nor the adventures she and her fellow Companions would get up to when they were but little girls.

"Why the hell it's so gorram quiet?" Jayne growled, tearing off a piece of fresh bread with his teeth. It was true; the only sound was of Jayne stuffing his face. And while Mal wasn't one for conversation these days, Jayne had a point. Even chatty little Kaylee sat quietly, poking her salad moodily.

"For possibly the first time in his life, Jayne's right." Jayne glared darkly at Mal. This earned a small smile from Kaylee. "We should talk about something. Such a fine meal shouldn't be eaten in silence." His mechanic sent him another grim smile.

The crew of Serenity glanced around uncomfortably, trying to find something pleasant to talk about. Finally, River spoke up, dropping her fork with a clatter. Jayne's head jerked and he glared at her.

"My birthday is coming up." She announced. She stared at Simon as she said it, looking for his reaction.

"_Mei-mei_, your birthday isn't for another eight months." He frowned at her, trying to decode her words. River rolled her eyes at him. The crew watched the interaction, confusion settling in. Mal, Inara, and Kaylee all had seen the warrants for her arrest, her birthday was long off, like Simon said.

"No Simon. You're wrong." She pouted slightly, her bottom lip jutting out, in a form of Kaylee's perfected begging.

"Uh-oh, she brought out the pout. Best give up now doc." Mal chuckled. Inara smiled at them and Kaylee winked at River. Zoë and Jayne continued to eat, no longer very interested in the conversation. But the brother and doctor in Simon wouldn't allow him let it go.

"River, are you feeling alright?" River seemed to consider this a moment. Zoë looked up at the Captain, wondering if he was going to mention River's unusual behavior during her landing this afternoon. He didn't notice Zoë, or chose not to. He was trying to catch an eye of his own, but Inara was too engrossed in watching River.

"She's fine. For now." River told her brother, uncertainty plain in her features. Everyone's emotions were getting to her, from Mal's hopeless crushing to Jayne's uncomfortable anger.

"River, do you need another smoother?" Suddenly someone's sudden anger, she was uncertain as to whose, exploded inside of her. She stood and pushed her plate, along with Simon's and Jayne's, across the table. Food spilled onto Inara's silk gown and Zoë's favorite brown pants. Plates and silverware clattered loudly to floor, some dishes breaking.

"NO!" She stared deeply at her brother, ready to pounce. "You're not listening! You never listen!"

"River-"Simon tried again. Mal and Jayne stood at the ready, not wanting a repeat of her 'Miranda' incident on Beaumonde. Zoë, Kaylee and Inara, having only heard what River was capable of during an 'episode', stood farther back. Zoë had her gun trained at the ground, so the girl wouldn't notice. She loved the girl like a half-and slightly deranged-cousin, but if she hurt someone, even Jayne, she'd have no choice.

River stared up at Zoë, looking very much deranged, with a half smile that made Zoë involuntary shudder.

"Would you like to hurt me? Would it make you feel better? Would it make you forget him?" Zoë didn't answer. She kept her eyes on River who stared back. "You know you can. I've never said no before." Her smirk broadened to one that was unmistakable as lust. She stepped forward and Zoë took two steps back. Fear was unwrapping on her face. Her left hand, her gun hand, shook.

Having been in the war so long, Zoë had been trained to never show your fear and never let your enemy know that they've shaken you. But River got inside her head, under her skin, into the sleeping parts of her brain that she didn't yet want to awaken. She didn't have a clue what the girl was talking about, that was usual. But something about River could make even Jayne cry out for his Momma.

Seeing his first mate so close to breaking, Mal stepped in. He cocked his gun and put the barrel against the doctor's head.

"River, your brother's brain is going be wall paint if you don't quit terrorizing my crew." Simon knew the Captain wouldn't dare shoot him. Not in front of Kaylee and Inara. And definitely not while his sister wasn't in her right mind. But the Captain had uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't sure what to do; try and calm his sister down, or sit and get a bullet to the brain?

Kaylee let out a cry of protest in favor her boyfriend's life. Inara put a comforting hand on Kaylee's back, and she immediately began to weep on Inara's shoulder.

River turned suddenly to Mal, her usual, sane smile on her face.

"Shush Malcolm, you'll ruin the ending! I can't hear the crickets with all your-"There was a gunshot and River went down screaming. But no one's gun in the room had been fired.

Simon rushed down to check on his younger sister.

"River _mei-mei_1, it's alright, I'm here." He checked her over. She was unscathed. Five more shots sounded off, coming from downstairs, near the passenger dorms, where their shady new travelers where. Mal took off, Jayne on his heels.

Inara followed, glancing back at the dining

River was silent, completely still.

"Oh god. Is she breathin' Simon?" Kaylee asked, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"Yes, it looks like she's in shock. Or maybe," He studied her for a moment. He ran a finger softly over her cheek and smiled, crying softly in relief. "She's sleeping. She's fallen asleep." Kaylee watched him curiously.

"With her eyes open like that? How's she doing that?" Simon smiled up at his girlfriend. She was so sweet, the way she cared and loved for River, like a sister of her own, no matter what she said or did.

"She used to do it all the time as a child. They have names for it. One minute she's babbling about some easy homework assignment, the next, she's out like a light, with her eyes still open. But she hasn't done it since she was seven or so." Simon smiled fondly.

"So why's she doing it now?" Kaylee asked awkwardly. She felt like she was intruding on something she couldn't see.

"Why does she do anything?" He sighed, and lifted his sister into the air, carrying her to the infirmary.

Behind them, sitting next to the wall with her knees up to her chest, gun on the floor, Zoë cried. _Damn hormones_, she thought. The baby was making her weak, bringing out fears and thoughts she'd rather be let alone. It wouldn't be long before Mal decided she wasn't fit to go out on jobs, and then how long before he kicked her and the baby off the ship? Maybe she was wrong about staying here, this wasn't a life for a child, especially if it would be anything like Wash. She grown up on a ship but she'd been in no real danger, not running from the Alliance. And her father, protected her and her mother and the twins. Who would protect her now if she couldn't even hold her gun steady? Out of heroics, or possibly some strange bit of loyalty, Mal might step up to the job but it wasn't his burden to bear.

Maybe it really was her time to leave Serenity.

**November 17, 2518**

**15 minutes before**

**Serenity – Passenger Dorms**

Sarah could feel Cameron's eyes watching her as she stared at the ceiling of her tiny room, and turned to stare back. The bed couldn't hold the two of them, so they held separate rooms. But Sarah wasn't ready to be alone until it was absolutely necessary. Each room held a bed, a nightstand, a small dresser, and a desk. Sarah lay still on the bed, thinking about her and Cameron's current situation. Cameron sat at the end of Sarah's feet, watching her with a smile.

Cameron smiled wider, glad she had finally gotten Sarah's attention. Sarah had been silent for the past two hours, three minutes, and two seconds.

"What?" Sarah grinned back. She recognized the playful look in, dare she say, her girlfriend's eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" Cameron didn't answer but she got up and walked round to Sarah's side. She climbed into bed with her. Or rather, on top of her. Sarah giggled, feeling much more like the college student she was 21 years ago rather than the forty-something she was now. Cameron made her, ironically, feel so alive. "Cam," She paused to catch her breath, Cameron had begun trying to undo Sarah's brown shirt. She played the role of a teenage girl so convincingly. "Cam, stop. What if someone comes in?" Fed up with Sarah's buttons, Cameron savagely ripped open Sarah's shirt. Brown buttons flew over the tiny room and Sarah felt all of Cameron passion rush into her.

"Let them." She kissed Sarah passionately. Sarah fumbled with the button of Cameron's pants. Cameron knew what she wanted and Sarah knew that she was going to get it. And she didn't entirely disagree with Cameron's upcoming plans. For a long moment, Sarah let herself go and gave Cameron control. The terminator, or 'Terminatrix' Sarah had recently begun to tease, sat up at to undo her own shirt.

Her bra soon followed into the small pile on the floor and Sarah looked at up Cameron's utter perfection. Though she would have liked to see every terminator ever created dead, Sarah couldn't help but thank Skynet for bringing her such a wonderful creature.

Then she noticed a scar that she'd never seen on Cameron's body before, despite how many times they'd been intimate. She ran her finger under Cameron's left breast. She could feel not only the scar, but the machinery under it. And suddenly, she felt sick.

She realized what she was doing, what she had been doing, what she'd thought of doing the past three years. She was sleeping with one of the things responsible for her son's death.

Sensing Sarah's sudden panic, Cameron climbed off of her. She knew from the horrified and disgusted look on Sarah's face, obviously reacting from her scar, that Sarah was no longer 'in the mood'.

She slipped her bra back on as Sarah stood up and went for another shirt, one with more buttons. A silent moment passed. Cameron watched as Sarah put her head against the wall, trying to breathe. Before she'd gotten up, Cameron had detected a spell of vertigo coming on from Sarah's vitals.

"Sarah, I'm sorry if my imperfection disgusts you." Her tone was sad and hurt. Sarah whirled around angrily. They hadn't fought in weeks and Cameron, for once in her short, artificial life, was scared of what Sarah might do.

"No! Your perfection disgusts me. You're so damn perfect! You've been shot at least fifty times and all you get is one tiny scar! That's what disgusts me. I've risked my son's life, my life, to fight your kind. And now I'm...I'm," She was at a loss for words. She glared darkly. "I'm _screwing_ you. God, you make me sick!" Sarah spat. She was speaking both to herself and Cameron, compelling her heart to believe everything she said. Cameron looked ready to cry. If it had been a few minutes earlier, Sarah would have run to her, and comforted her like she used to do John, like she would a child. But these emotions that played across Cameron's face were lies.

"You don't mean that Sarah." Cameron pleaded. She looked desperately, hopefully, at Sarah.

"Yes I do." Sarah had to get her to shut up, she was starting to get really dizzy. Her head was swimming.

"No Sarah, I can explain!" From her face, Sarah would have thought Cameron was telling her why she'd been caught in bed with another lover. "My skin is built to heal itself quickly, so I do not show any signs of weaknesses." Realizing that she was digging herself a deeper hole, Cameron quickly shut up.

"Then how the hell do you still have that? You haven't been shot in a very long time." In fact, it might have been too long. Sarah's fingers itched for the gun in her nightstand. Cameron looked down, ashamed.

"It's not a gunshot wound. It's a knife wound. It isn't healed because it's so near my breastplate which involves entirely different matter of tissue." Sarah's brows knitted together in confusion. Cameron considered lying, but that wouldn't get her anywhere. Sarah hated liars. "I...John...he..." How could she explain it without it sounding the exact way Sarah's was going to take it? "He had to...cut me open...to see..." What could she do now? To see what? That entire plan had been about pushing John's hormones as far as they could go; trying to push him towards the road she wanted him to go. How could she explain this to his mother, her lover?

Sarah knew if Cameron said anymore she was going to throw up, shoot her, and throw up again. Voices in her head screamed instructions at her and she wondered if she had finally lost it.

"You slept you my son?" She was shaking with anger and nausea.

"NO! You're not listening! You never listen!" Cameron knew better than to yell back, knew better than to provoke Sarah into physical violence but she felt her temper rise. She didn't know how to calm down, how to control herself. She didn't understand these emotions she was feeling but she knew could accidentally switch back to her old primary directives, Skynet's orders. _Terminate John and Sarah Connor. _Her CPU had already begun to give her hands orders she couldn't control. They shook and closed and opened.

"Why should I listen to you? You're just going to lie! That what you do, you lie, you _infiltrate_, and then you kill us. That's what you were made for. Only damn orders you know." Sarah watched as Cameron's hand flexed. A silent threat. Sarah went for the handgun in her nightstand.

Cameron didn't move as she watched Sarah grab the gun, load it with expert speed, and aim it at her head. She knew Sarah was a near excellent shot and she also knew that that gun held only 6 rounds. If she kept her shot lined up, she would near hit Cameron's chip. It wasn't a entirely large threat, but it sent red flags through Cameron's brainwaves. Her chip wasn't fully recovered from the last time John had went inside her head and there was 69.894% chance that a shot might damage it further.

_Threat Level: High. Terminate immediately._

She wasn't used to being in a position where she was powerless. While Sarah's gun wouldn't hurt her, she knew that Sarah wouldn't stop until she made the terminator feel some piece of the pain she had caused.

"Would you like to hurt me? Would it make you feel better? Would it make you forget him?" Sarah glared but didn't drop her stance. "You know you can. I've never said no before." Cameron had seen this work before on television and in books, vulnerable humans trading sex for food and money. But she was unsure if it would work in this situation. Her study of the human race sometimes proved to lessen her in Sarah's eyes. Would this only provoke her more?

"_Chwee ni duh__2_." Sarah growled, Cameron's efforts failing. Her anger seemed to bring up the weirdest things, even her recent Chinese lessons. "This isn't about me or my feelings or my son! This is about you. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Sarah squeezed the trigger and the gun fired. Cameron stumbled. The bullet was embedded into her forehead, but it wasn't deep enough. Sarah growled angrily. Having not handled a gun in almost two years, the buck from the gunshot shook Sarah and her shoulder jerked painfully, but she fired another shot, then another, then another, until the gun clicked, cartridges empty. She glanced down. Cameron had went in the backwards, her blood spraying everywhere. Metal gleamed from where the bullets had hit. Three of the bullets had hit the first one. Sarah wasn't entirely sure if Cameron had even really been hurt until she saw Cameron's eyes light up blue, then dim. She was offline. But Sarah wasn't entirely sure what to do now. She had 120 seconds before she came back online. But did she want her dead completely? Her adrenaline had worn off considerably and she could breathe again.

Cameron had been there for her after John had left, but Sarah couldn't exactly remember how. She'd followed her around like a puppy, forcing her to eat and bathe and sleep. It annoyed her like hell but had did Cameron really deserve death?

She took a deep breath. 105, 104, 103, 102, 101, 100 seconds left. She glanced around the room, her eyes settling on a pocketknife of Cameron's on the sink. She grabbed it and sat on her knees next to Cameron's bloody head. She parted her hair and dug the knife into Cameron's skull. Ignoring the blood, she sliced deep, determined to get the knife deep enough. 83, 82, 81, 80, 79...

The door burst open and Sarah jumped back from Cameron's prone body. Her hands and shirt were covered in blood as was the pocketknife in her hand. Before her stood Mal, Inara, and Jayne. She'd brought a new meaning to the term 'caught red-handed'.

"My God." Inara gasped, unable to look away. Mal frowned deeply, as he moved towards Sarah. He and Jayne's gun were pointed on the crazy looking woman. She dropped the pocketknife and Mal grabbed her arm.

"He ain't got nothing to do with this."

1 Little sister (Not always in the literal sense of meaning, can be used for a younger female in a sisterly view)

2 Screw You


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** Time Leap**

**Fandom:**** A 'Firefly'/'Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles' Crossover**

**Author:**** Willow's Girl (AKA Musical'n'MagicFreak/AdrienneMichellleHudgens)**

**Notes:**** Story starts a ****week after The BDM Serenity and two years after the T:SCC series finale**

**Summary:**** Serenity takes on two mysterious passengers.**

**Rating: Mature (NC-17) for sexual content, brief language, and sexual humor**

**Previously on "Time Leap"...**

**Chapter 3**

_The door burst open and Sarah jumped back from Cameron's prone body. Her hands and shirt were covered in blood as was the pocketknife in her hand. Before her stood Mal, Inara, and Jayne. She'd brought a new meaning to the term 'caught red-handed'._

"_My God." Inara gasped, unable to look away. Mal frowned deeply, as he moved towards Sarah. He and Jayne's gun were pointed on the crazy looking woman. She dropped the pocketknife and Mal grabbed her arm._

"_God ain't got nothing to do with this."_

**November 17, 2518**

**18:28**

**Serenity – Passenger Dorm Hallway**

Mal and Jayne had their guns drawn, silently creeping towards Sarah's bunk. They could make out very blurry shapes though the glass. One figure was leaning over the other. In another situation, maybe if it had been Kaylee and River, Mal could've believed they were braiding each other's hair. But he knew better.

Mal went to open it. Inara steadied herself for whatever. Though after what they'd all seen the past months, she was sure nothing would shock them. What could be worse than men and women turned into disgusting creatures with a taste for nothing but violence and human flesh?

Mal slid the door open and she gasped. It was indeed much more of a shock than the Reavers. They had at least been chemically changed, their anger a reaction to the PAX. But their passengers, Cameron and Sarah she reminded herself, they were something completely different. They weren't human.

"My God."

Cameron was covered in blood, bullets embedded into her forehead, as if her skull was too thick to take them in fully. But what was even worse, Sarah was next to her, blood covering her hands and shirt. She dropped the bloody pocketknife she was holding as Mal approached, gun trained on her own forehead.

"God ain't got nothing to do with this." Sarah pulled away from him and slammed an elbow into his nose. She kicked Jayne's legs from under him, and he surprisingly toppled over. She hesitated in front of Inara. Inara seized the opportunity and sent Sarah unconscious to the floor with a very unComapanion-like right hook.

Groaning, Mal stood up, holding his bloody nose. Jayne grunted and stood next to him. She hadn't done much damage to either but Mal's nose was definitely broken. But he didn't seem to notice the pain much when he and Jayne saw Sarah on the floor.

"'Nara, you did that?" There was wonder and a little fear in Jayne's voice as he spoke. Inara looked sheepish. She reached towards Mal's bloodied face and caressed his cheek, worry in her eyes. Mal touched her hand gently, sending her a silent message with his eyes; it wasn't their moment. She pulled her hand back.

"I'll get the doctor." She hurried out with a rush of skirts. Mal stared at his hand momentarily, when he suddenly went crashing back to the floor, sharp pain searing the back of his head and blackness covering him. Jayne didn't even have the time to redraw his gun when he went down too. Behind them, Cameron stood holding a lamp. Her hair was matted with blood that ran down her porcelain face. She didn't remember anything, not where she was nor how she went offline. A quick but not very thorough diagnostic scan told her that systems were 100% though many of her recent memory files were damaged and she had several bullets in her forehead that had pierced her titanium/coltan skull. She began a full scan. Sarah would be more likely to remember; she only suffered from a very impressive black eye and probably a headache.

She studied the men for another moment, before kneeling down to lift Sarah.

Footsteps could be heard quickly approaching their direction. For once in her short, artificial life, Cameron felt what Sarah and John referred to as 'confusion'. She had assumed that the two men she'd knocked out were trying to hurt Sarah, but who were they? And why did they want with the unconscious Sarah? Cameron then began to feel (that which alone should've raised alarms) what humans considered as the idiotic emotion, worry.

If she'd been human, she might've began to panic. But her superhuman ears and sensors told her that their were only two humans approaching. One of them was human and the other was Male. He was carrying something that made him lean more on his left leg. They were probably cops. Cameron could only assume they had been captured by government agents after John had followed Weaver and John Henry into 2027 to stop them from killing Future John. But since her memory files were corrupted, she had no way of telling the date or place they were in.

The place seemed to be made of different types of metal; maybe they were underground. Cameron's CPU was flashing red warning signs as her scan finished. Not only were her memory files damaged, but she had no connection to the rest of the world, she was shut off. She was useless. No, she was worse than that; she was nearly human.

Sarah stirred in her arms and Cameron set her down on her feet and propped her up. Sarah would be very upset to have been so weak and vulnerable in front of her.

"Cam, why do I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck?" Before Cameron could respond, both to the question and the 'nickname', the door slid open and a rather elegant man and woman stared back at them. The man was in his mid-twenties and carried a case. The woman stared hard at them, frowning. They weren't cops, from their attire she could only assume civilians. But their attire was unbelievably different from what she was used to. The woman wore a elegant red gown and gold-accented shawl, or maybe it was a sari? Were they in India? The men on the floor wore clothes that clearly said, Texas. But the man, a doctor or scholar maybe, wore the outfit of a rich Englishman.

From behind them, a small barefoot girl stepped out. She looked exactly like Cameron but a body scan showed she was neither a Terminator nor Allison Young. The girl began to smile. Her smile was one of mischief and humor, though it hid something much darker behind it. Sarah shivered next to her.

"I think it's time we explain ourselves, Cameron. So everyone can have fun at the party!"

**November 17, 2518**

**18:35**

**Serenity – Infirmary**

After waking up to headaches, Jayne, Mal and Sarah stood around the infirmary while Simon hurried about, making sure everything was fine. Zoë, Inara, and River watched outside, from a safe distance Mal had told them. Mal and Jayne held ice packs to their heads while Sarah got ointment on her black eye. The doctor had first wanted to check over Cameron but Jayne had ordered every pain pill he had. He knew she had to be in some serious pain, with all the blood and cuts, until he saw the bullets. He almost fainted, but he knew he had a job to do.

Cameron stood near Sarah, looking very intimidating with blood covering her body. Kaylee had been sent to fetch her some less soiled clothing from their suitcases. Sarah had weakly objected but knew she was in no position to argue. Kaylee was going to find bags of guns and money and whatever else Cameron had packed. If it wasn't before, the cat was definitely out of the bag now.

Mal's slight concussion had hurt more than they normally did so he had to settle on just asking, rather than a full blown interrogation. 'Sides if this girl had more River in her than looks, he wouldn't win a tussle no way.

"I want answers and I want them now. What is she, a lovebot? Why's she look like River?" Sarah looked confused but simply shrugged. She didn't know anything. This whole thing was Cameron's fault. Why had she put her life in a Terminator's hands without so much as a why? What was going on with her?

"How about this, who are you? Why'd ya shoot her and then try to cut her head open?" Jayne growled sarcastically.

Sarah wasn't sure if she completely knew the answer herself. Her mood had been dangerous the past few months and it was getting worse. One moment, she'd felt nothing but love for Cameron and the next, she felt sick and disgusted with herself.

So she shrugged again.

Mal was getting frustrated.

**November 18, 2518**

**Same Time**

**Serenity – Passenger Dorms**

Kaylee could hear the Captain demand answers as she began to search Cameron's room for a bag of clothing. She'd been forbidden to even poke her head in the other bedroom, the bloody scene of the crime. Innocent girl like Kaylee needn't not see something so horrible, Zoë had whispered as she hurried towards the passenger dorms. But was she so truly innocent anymore? After spending so much time on a ship with so many dangers. More than once, Inara and Mal had suggested she return home to her family, before she never could again.

But she couldn't, could she? How would they ever love her like before? She wasn't Daddy's little girl, she hadn't been for a while now. Her family could pretend nothing had changed but everything had. How could she just show up. She was wanted by every Alliance cop in the 'verse, her life would never be normal.

And Simon, dear Simon. How could she just leave him? He'd want to follow her home but she couldn't do that to him and River. River would want to stay on the ship and Simon would never be comfortable with her family. Besides, Serenity was her home now. She wouldn't leave her girl for the world.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Inara smiled, comforting her racing nerves.

"Mei-Mei1, are you alright? You've been in here a long time."

"Sorry 'Nara, just thinking." Inara smiled knowingly. Kaylee froze. Inara seemed to know everything that was on Kaylee's mind but she hoped this time was an exception.

"About Simon, I assume." The companion lovingly teased. Kaylee laughed nervously.

"Always." Grabbing a pink floral top and a pair of white cargo pants, she followed Inara out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Inara saw the struggle in Kaylee's eyes but didn't address it. Like the rest of the ship, Kaylee had a future to think about. They made their way out of the passenger's corridor and back towards the kitchen as they heard Sarah's next few shocking words.

"She's a robot sent from the future, or past I guess, to terminate the human race. We've come from 2007."

1 Little sister (Not always in the literal sense of meaning, can be used for a younger female in a sisterly view)


	4. Chapter 3 Notes

I would like to apologize to everyone for the confusion about Sarah and Cameron's relationship, I will try to be clearer in my writing in the future. Sarah is struggling with her relationship and feelings for Cameron, who represent everything she hates, but she is attracted to her.

Also, If anyone has any ideas on the story, don't hesitate to PM me.


End file.
